My Ninja Way: Fighting for hope
by JasmineMarieLabus
Summary: Kasumi is a bright academy student who goes on to be a ninja. Watch as you see her go down the path of evil, due to her struggles, depression, and abuse. She starts off as a happy go lucky hopeful girl, only to be destroyed by all around her. How ever she takes a turn down the wrong path as Orochimaru spots her weakness, and her desires to be respected, and loved.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter I**

**I honestly wonder why I even try anymore, I thought. I was walking home from the ninja academy in the Hidden Leaf Village. I am a strong academy student, and the strongest girl. Well that's what the sensei say about me, isn't that next to nothing when you get constantly bullied? Told that you are nothing? Told that you are the most disgusting human being to walk this earth? Told all of this just by the students, well not all the students but quite a few. I try and keep my head up but doing that gets more and more difficult, everyday.**

**Home is somewhere I do not want to go either, but not going home would be hell for me. I would never live it down as long as my mother keeps dad in the house. School is just about as bad as home, well just about. I finally see the door; I don't want to go in. I close my eyes, turn the door knob and hope and pray to God that, I walk in to a warm welcoming home and a father that loves me and a mother who has my back. I walk in holding my breath, feeling bad energy from this "home."**

"**Hello Kasumi," I hear my mother say "how was your day at the academy?"**

**I pause for a moment, and then find my voice.**

"**It was good, I got an A on my test today, also report cards will be sent out soon."**

**Mom must have decided to stop listening to me, even though she is the one who seemed to care about my day. The room was filled with quietness. I felt depression get a death hold on me, suffocating my very being, I would go up to my room but I know better than that by now. I hear my father coming down the steps.**

**Well here we go, I thought. More hell in my day. Father comes down and sees me, with that horrible grin on his face that I hate, but what could I do? I just have to take what's coming to me and be strong. I can only be strong for so long but a shinobi must never show their emotions.**

"**Hey Mizuki, my beautiful one and only," Father says to my mother "could you go upstairs? I want to talk to our daughter."**

**Come on mom, I thought you know what he does. Don't listen to him. I look at my mother with pleading eyes. My mother however seemed to look through me as you would a window and took herself upstairs. Even though she knows what awaits me.**

"**Kasumi, you know how this works" father's voice changing to that loving tone that he had with mother to the voice of a man who is willing to kill. **

**I know how this whole thing works. I stand stiff as a board, take off my jacket, and stay where I am. Taking off my jacket made me see what memories that father has left me. Bloody, painful, and agonizing memories, painful bruises and cuts from father. The first hit he gave me sent my flying. Then another and another and another. The hitting went on for what felt like forever, but in reality it was one hour. After that I was sent to my room.**

**I wonder if I'll be ok enough to go to the academy in the morning, I wondered as I went to take a nice warm shower. I need to because tomorrow is the last day, and the day I graduate from the academy, I want to look nice. How can I cover all of this crap on my body? After my shower I brushed my teeth, then I went to look in my closet for something nice to wear for graduation. And then I found my favorite, beautiful Kimono. It is a black Kimono, with long flowing sleeves. And on the Kimono there are royal blue cherry blossom petals.**

**~Flashback~**

"**You can pick ONE thing in the store, and it can be no more than 50 dollars," my father began "and don't milk it just because I have a very good job and we have a lot of money! Wish I didn't have to spend my hard earned money on a little brat like you, you ugly spoiled bitch. If it were not for your mom asking me to let you get something, you would get nothing. You think you deserve something just because you bring home good grades and keep the house clean." Father said this in a very pissy way and gave me that look that I wasn't just going to get something and not get it held over my head.**

**Father pushed me away from him.**

"**Go pick out what you want and do not take all day! I have no time to waste on you. I hate that I have to even spend money on you!" I went into the clothes section, I needed clothes, and all of my clothes were worn out and old. Father never let me get new clothes unless I out grew them. If I grew taller there was no problem (somewhat) getting me clothes. If I grew out wider father would call me fat.**

**I walked into where my sizes were, I looked around and then I saw a beautiful Kimono. The price was 70 dollars….I never asked for anything unless I needed it. And father gets really mad when I ask for something I want, but I REALLY wanted this Kimono! I love it! It's all silk, and not too thin to see through, a nice, beautiful, spring kimono. I weighed the risks of what I was about to do. I took a deep breath, and then went to go try on the kimono. It fit me so good! I wanted to have it so bad, I never ask for anything. Just this one time I want this. Just this one thing!**

**I took the kimono off and changed back into my normal clothes. I took it to my dad. I was nervous, scared even.**

"**Father," I started "can I get this Kimono?"**

**He snorted.**

"**Let me see the fucking thing." Father looked and saw the price, and looked even more mad.**

"**You always have to take advantage of the fact that I make good money! You stupid bitch can you not read! I said no more than 50 dollars! This is 70 dollars!" Father grabbed my wrist and pulled me. **

"**You can keep your rags you have for clothes! You get nothing! I don't care how much I love your mother; I'm not going to waste my money on some bratty bitch! You get nothing now! All I have to do is tell your mom that you hated everything here!" Father was screaming at the top of his lungs. This drew attention and the whole store had eyes on us. Father pulled me out of the store, father had thrown the Kimono and it landed in the middle of the store aisles.**

**We were out of the store and father told me to stay gone from the house for 3 hours. He headed home. I sank down to the walls of the store outside and cried some. I only asked for one thing, I never get anything this is the only time in so many years I have asked for what I want. 10 minuets later a ninja walked out of the store. Kakashi Hatake, the famous copy cat ninja.**

"**Hey," Kakashi said trying to get my attention, he sat beside me "I have something for you." I looked up at him wondering what a famous ninja would want from me. I saw him pull a kimono out of a store bag. Not just any Kimono but the one I wanted! It must have been the one I dropped.**

"**Here this is for you." Kakashi said as he handed me the Kimono. Before I could say thank you he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Nonetheless I was so grateful and happy. I also knew that I had to keep it hidden from father.**

**~Flashback end~**

**Chapter II**

**I woke the next morning, very early to my alarm. I want to look nice for graduation. The problem is that when I try and wear make up, or wear something pretty, I get yelled at to go take it off. I'm not even allowed to use a hair flat iron! Also mom slipped me make up, facemasks, and even a flat iron behind father's back. She told me to keep it hid well because if I got caught with it, there was nothing she could do. Knowing this I cannot get ready here, so here is my plan. I'm going to sneak out and go to the school bathroom to get ready.**

** I get all of my stuff ready in my book bag, and sneak out of my window. I have never snuck out before but I just want to look nice. Hopefully father does not want to show up to my graduation. If so I am in trouble because one, I'll be wearing make up, have my hair flat ironed, and wear the Kimono that father had strictly said I could not have. Father said if he had ever seen me with the Kimono that he would rip it to shreds. So fucking help me God I will flip the fuck out! Screw my cosmetics, and hair tools! He can do away with those! My Kimono though…it's my most treasured possession. I love it; it's the only thing that I have ever really wanted. I just want to keep this one thing because, I feel so…beautiful when I wear it. Nothing has ever made me feel so good. Of all the times father has called me ugly, and fat. I just feel it is not true when I wear the Kimono. It's the one thing that I have, that makes me feel good about myself. Pretty stupid considering it's only a piece of fabric. Call me crazy all you want.**

** I get to the school bathroom. I am the only one in the bathroom and in the school besides a few sensei. They saw me but did not mind one bit, I mean they love me they know I would not cause any chaos about the school. I plug the flat iron in the outlet. I feel the need to do my hair last because I think it's better when the flat iron is hot. First I apply a mask, to make my face look really good. After that mask is gone I take care of a few zits on my face. Then a different mask, I rinse that one off and apply the last one. Well that takes care of that. I apply some foundation, then some conceler under my eyes. After that royal blue eyes shadow due to the fact that it matches my Kimono. I apply black eyeliner, then some mascara to make my eyes pop. Lastly a nude lipstick then, a clear coat of gloss.**

** For once I am happy with what I see in the mirror. I feel beautiful, the way a girl should feel. I put on my Kimono, then the Geta sandals. Top complete the whole look, I flat ironed my bleach blonde hair. My hair goes past my waist, being forced to wear it up all the time I never knew! That makes me so happy. Now the final touch. A royal blue rose (fake of course) in my hair.**

**I pack up my things and then I hear the bell ring to start going into your lockers, you know the bell you hear after you eat breakfast. I get myself to class and sit in my normal seat. People start to fill the room, parents, students, sensei, I look to the left of me and…I see my father! Oh no! I'm screwed! I have a plan! I go over to my best friend Hinata, sneaking so father does not see me.**

** "Hinata, I need your help." I say to her.**

** "Kasumi! You look so pretty!" Hinata exclaimed "And anything for a friend, what do you need help with?"**

** "Hinata, my father is here! And I cannot let him know that I own this Kimono! And he cannot know that I have any cosmetics! Please Hinata, walk up to my parents with me and say to my father and my mother "Look what I did to your daughter! Doesn't she look pretty! And I let her borrow my Kimono too!" Please Hinata if father knows I did this all myself and that I own make up or anything, I will have Hell to pay when I get home!" Hinata looked a bit sad, I never told her but I have a feeling that she knows that I get beat by my father, and I think she know why I dress so horrible everyday, and why when she sees me with mother and father, why the look cleaner, and why they have better clothes than I do. I never told a soul what happens when I leave school but something tells me that she knows. Maybe she used her byakugan to look for abuse signs. And I have them all over my body.**

** "Of course Kasumi," Hinata said with a smile "Anything for my best friend."**

** Hinata followed the plan just as I had told her to. Either way father still looked very mad, mother however was giving me compliment after compliment.**

** Soon Iruka sensei had the whole class stand in front of the room. One by one Iruka sensei is calling of the name of those who are no genin and giving then their headbands.**

"**Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Iruka starts. He says a few more names and finally he gets to me. **

"**Kasumi narashime." Iruka called me and I went to go get my headband, I heard applause. I looked around to see a lot of applause, from just about everyone. Well everyone except father, who is sitting there, looking mad. Lucky for me I have to spend the day with my sensei.**

** Soon after all of the fuss was over, after seeing all the parents flipping out over the students becoming genin, the students had to go back to the academy. The parents took themselves home. Now back to us students. We sat in our seats and Iruka signaled for our attention.**

** "Now that you have graduated, I am going to assign you to sensei. You will be assigned in three man squads."**

** Iruka began to assign squads.**

"**Squad 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kasumi Narashime."**

**I smile a bit as I hear my squad, I get along with these people pretty good I have never had any kind of problem with them. Sakura and Naruto can be a bit loud but that's really not a big deal. Sasuke is kind of like me, him and I are quiet. Him and I have never talked in the slightest but, for some reason a lot of girls seem to like him. I don't get why. Yes he is an Uchiha, yes he isn't the ugliest guy to walk the planet but why him. Of all the other boys in our class why him? It gets annoying in the morning when I'm still so tired hearing all of those girls scream and obsess over him. He seems to hate it too and he shows no kind of interest in any of those girls.**

** Soon my squad, squad 7 had to go in a different room the room where we have to meet our sensei. I'm not sure who our sensei is; I do know he is a Jonin. I just wonder whom; pondering about it I did not notice the door open. Nor did I notice the fact that Naruto had placed a chalkboard eraser in the sliding door. It ended up hitting our new sensei in the head. I looked up, and realized I knew this ninja. It was Kakashi Hatake, the copycat ninja! Kakashi had said that he though that this group of genin were idiots. But he didn't seem that worked up over it.**

"**Hi Kakashi, It's been a while." I said to Kakashi. He looked over at me.**

"**I remember you, you're that girl that I gave the Kimono you are wearing to you."**

"**Yes I am, I love this thing, you left before I had a chance to say thank you by the way."**

**Kakashi smiled; well I think how could I tell with that mask covering 75% of his face.**

**Chapter III coming soon. I will be uploading chapters in pairs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter III**

** "Enough idol chit chat," Kakashi said "here is what we have to do today. All I want to do today is to know a few things about my new team and tomorrow we will start the real training."**

** "Can we have an example?" Sakura asked.**

"**An example huh?" Kakashi began to ponder, "Ok, here is an example. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my goals? I don't feel like telling you that. My plans for the future, I do not want to tell you that either. My goals I do not want to tell you, and my hobbies I do not want to tell you." Everyone even I glared at him, Kakashi told us next to nothing. Naruto and Sakura complained. I just sat back and took everything in. And Sasuke? I have no clue what he had done or if he did a thing at all.**

** "Ok, you with the bleach blonde hair, you go first."**

**I'm pretty sure that I am the only one with bleach blonde hair so I decided to speak.**

"**My name is Kasumi Narashime. My goals are to become a very good ninja, and also to be an anbu. An S rank ninja. My plans for the future are simple. I want spend a lot of time training and working hard to reach the goals that I have. My hobbies….where do I begin with that. I love to experiment with cosmetics, I love to sing, and I am a huge fan of art so you can caught me drawing, painting, etc. in my spare time."**

**All of the other members on my team told Kakashi sensei about themselves.**

** It was really interesting really. I never really pay attention but this I choose to pay attention to. Here is what Naruto had said. I now know that Naruto is very obsessive with ramen, his goals are similar to mine. He wants to be a grate ninja but unlike me he has the determination to become the hokage. Naruto may be a goof at time and people may not be able to take him seriously at time but I think he could actually do it. Yes he can be goofy and a prankster but is that nessicarily bad? That doesn't mean he cannot do it.**

** Sakura, that girl said next to nothing. Sakura is one of those girls who is very obsessive over Sasuke. Do you have any clue how many times I have seen her in the morning all "SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE!" This is very annoying. I can understand being in love with someone but that is just…not to be mean but a bit annoying. Anyway, Sakura's turn consisted of looking at Sasuke, blushing the whole time, and saying not a thing.**

** Sasuke, this guy is kind of dark. He wants to kill someone. He didn't name him but I wouldn't want to be that guy. Why does he want to kill this guy I have no clue. I wonder if killing the guy would make him happy. I mean if someone hurt me, for example my father killing him would not take away the pain he caused me. Then again he may have other reasons of wanting to kill the guy. He is very set on getting revenge. Some very bloody revenge.**

** After this Kakashi sensei had dismissed us. Sakura was trying to walk with Sasuke. Naruto took off. Naruto is nice and no one pays him no mind, I thought. Sasuke most likely does not want any more attention that what he is getting. Though at one point I will talk to Sasuke just because he is my teammate. I think I will try and talk with Naruto a bit. He's alone a lot and he is on my team. I caught up with Naruto, who was taking his time walking. Not to mention he is hated for something that is not his fault. It makes me feel bad the way he gets shunned.**

** "Hey, Naruto!" I exclaimed. Naruto had a puzzled look on his face and slowly turned around to face me.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Hey Naruto can I walk with you?" Naruto looked a bit wierded out by my question. Why does she want to walk with me? Naruto thought. She never talked to me before.**

"**Sure Kasumi." Naruto and I walked together and just chit chatted. We didn't talk about anything major. Random stuff really. Naruto and I parted at a halfway point. My house was on way his house was another.**

"**Bye Naruto, see you in the morning." I said. Naruto said a quick goodbye and walked off.**

**Chapter IV**

**Walking into the house, I had no idea what to expect tonight. Even though I was no officially a genin, I was still not stronger than father. I was happy that before I went home I had taken off the Kimono and make up, put my hair up, and hid the Kimono well in my bag. This time when I had got home, mother was already upstairs. And father? He was waiting for me as soon as I walked in the door. That horrible grin was on his face.**

"**Hello Kasumi," father said in a nasty tone "I take it your day went well." He had rage in his voice and was visually mad. He was clenching his hands. That usually means he's about to lash out. Something feels different about this time. I have never had this bad of a feeling around him. But then again, he had never sent mother upstairs so early. It's going to be so bad this time I can just feel it in the air. I wonder if I can even handle this.**

** "You have some nerve Kasumi, took off all that crap you had on didn't you?" Father had so much rage it was ridiculous. "What have I told you, about wearing make up, doing your hair, and most importantly that Kimono! You know that I told you not to even step into that Kimono! But what do you go and do Kasumi!" Father began to charge at me. Before I knew it, I was being slammed into a wall. I struggle to get up, just to be kicked while I am down. I'm not taking this anymore. I spring up and try to fight, summoning clones. Quickly father destroyed them all, and again kicked me to the ground. **

** After laying on the ground for a while father picked me up and tied me to a dinning room chair. Father went to the kitchen and brought back five cases of twelve packs of sake. I had no clue what he was planning, but what ever it is was not good. Father had made a clone to tilt my head back and hold it in one place. I could not move my head at all. One by one father made me drink all five cases of sake. I hated it, I became severly intoxicated and passed out.**

** ~2 hours later~**

** I woke up in the bathtub, each wrist tied to a cinderblock so I could not get out. The tub was not full of water, no not in the slightest. The bathtub was filled with bleach. I was neck up in the bleach, and my hair did not touch it either. I was bleeding. Father cut me while I was unconsience. I was in pain and I had no choice but to breath in the bleach. I could feel it absorbing into my lungs and seeping into my cuts. My body burned, inside and out. I was screaming loud. Screaming for help and coughing due to the bleach. I screamed and screamed and screamed. And I could hear father and mother talking as if nothing were happening. They know where I am and our house is not that big. I know they can hear me. I began to plead with them, begging for my life.**

"**Please help me mom! Don't let him kill me! I want to live! MOM I WANT TO LIVE!" I screamed and screamed. No answer, no footsteps, nothing. No one cares if I die in this house.**

**Chapter five and Chapter six will be coming soon.**


End file.
